USUK Hetalia High Mysteries
by LoveXOXOLuna
Summary: Rewritten. Alfred has the perfect life. Arthur has a secret to hide. They both have something every teen wants to have. But unlike Alfred Arthur has a kind heart. Perhaps this Brit with the help of some friends can change Alfred's point of view. USUK with one-sided Ameripan. Rating may go up.
1. Prologue Part 1

A/N: I went back and rewrote this. Don't worry about me changing Alfred's point of view. Arthur will still change him for the better and the mystery club will still help. I'm just rewriting this because I thought that I could have written this better. Chapters will most likely range from 500- 2,000 words. Hope you like it.

Thanks to those who have read, faived and/or followed. A special thanks to X for reviewing.

* * *

Arthur sighed as he boredly watched the scenery go by.

"Arthur." His mother said trying to get his attention for the fith time.

"What?" He asked irritated, deciding that he should just get it over with and hear what she had to say.

She looked at him in review mirror with a tired look. Why did he have to be so hard on her? Why couldn't he accepted the way things turned out?

"I know how difficult this is for you but you have to understand that I had a choice to make."

"Well you made the wrong one."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Mss. Kirkland decided to speak again.

"I'm sorry that it didn't go the way you wanted it but it was either move or pull you out of school so that you could get a job. You and I both know that education is more important."

"Maybe to you, but to me and father it was nothing compared to the sacred land that we owned."

"You don't have to worry about the land. It's being protected so no one will find it."

"You just don't understand." Arthur sighed.

How could she? She wasn't one of them.

It was quite for the rest of the drive.

Mss. Kirkland parked in front of a two story brick house. He reluctantly stepped out of the car, knowing that his mother would lecture him. He observed the place with a frown.

"I hate this place." He stated bluntly.

"How can you hate it? We just got here." Mss. Kirkland asked irritated.

"It's not like our old house. "

"Well of course it isn't. We're starting anew and that calls for a new scenery." She said with a big smile.

'Starting anew? More like running away from the past.' He thought bitterly.

"Stop your pouting and help me unload the car. The moving truck should be here soon."

Arthur sighed and grabbed the box his mother handed him. "Put the boxes anywhere, we can go through them latter."

"Alright."

They spent the next ten minutes unpacking the car. The moving truck hadn't arrived yet so Arthur went to explore the house a little bit.

The downstairs had what every house had, a kitchen, dinning room, living room, and a closet. Same thing with the upstairs. There were two small rooms, two regular sized rooms, a master bedroom and two full sized bathrooms that connected the two small rooms and the two big rooms together.

Arthur knew how this would work. Alistair and Owen would get the regular rooms while he and Ashling would get the small rooms since they were the youngest. That also ment that Arthur had to share the bathroom with his sister, but he was grateful for that, because Alistair was a complete slob and Owen was a clean freak. Both hard to live with. Ashling on the other hand was perfect. She always cleaned after herself and made sure to put everything where it should be. Just like him.

"Arthur! The moving truck is here!" His brother Alistair (who was driving the truck) shouted from outside.

Arthur sighed and reluctantly went down stairs to help.

Later that night Arthur was in his small room, laying down on the floor (his bed wasn't setup yet since they had got there that day) reading a book about mythical creatures. It was the middle of the night and he was going to start at his new school tomorrow. It would be his first time at a school since his father homeschooled him.

He put the book down and thought about what school would be like. It was kinda scary because he was afraid of people finding out the family secret. What would happen if someone found out?

He sighed and turned out the light. 'There's no point of thinking about it anymore. What's going to happen is what's going to happen.' He thought, falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: And that's the first part of the prologue. I hope you liked it. The second part will be about Alfred so look forward to that. Don't know when I'll update next since I have to work on my other story.

X (guest): Sorry that I didn't update sooner like you request. I lost inspiration for a while and took a break from fanfiction. But now I'm back and hope to have more frequent updates.

I don't own Hetalia.


	2. Prologue Part 2

A/N: Hey there everyone. So I finally wrote the second chapter. This chapter is about Alfred.

Thanks to those of you who have read and/or followed.

* * *

Prologue Part 2

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Alfred groaned as he turned off his alarm clock and hid back under the covers. It was too early to get up.

"Alfred time to get up." A soft voice said as his bedroom door was opened.

"It's to early." Alfred whined, refusing to get up.

"It's ten o'clock Alfred. Besides, you promised Gilbert that you would be his cousins date at the carnival."

"But Mattie it's the last day of winter break. We're supposed too sleep in." He complained.

"To bad. Besides, there's going to be a lot of food there. I even heard that there's going to be free hamburgers for the first customer."

Alfred sat up instantly. "Really?!"

"Mhmm."

Alfred jumped out of bed and began looking through his drawers for fresh clothes. He pulled out a plain pair of jeans and a checkered shirt. He ran to his bathroom and got ready.

Matthew sighed and left to go make pancakes.

~Later~

Alfred looked around the carnival excitedly. He and Matthew decided to meet Gilbert and his cousin there.

"Alfred calm down. We come here every year."

"I know but I can't help it. I love coming here! There's rides, games, and most importantly food!" He exclaimed.

Matthew chuckled at his brothers childish antics. It was well known how much of a child Alfred was. But it's partially what made all the girls and guys fall head over heels for him.

"Alright I get it."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before they saw Gilbert and a blonde haired teen with blue eyes. He was tall and skinny with freckles and big black glasses. He was obviously a big nerd. Alfred still thought that he was kinda cute.

"The awesome me has arrived! Oh, and my awesome but not as awesome as me cousin too." Gilbert exclaimed.

"Hey Gill, is this cutie my date?" He asked winking at the shy German boy.

"Yep! This is my cousin Albrich. Albrich this is your hot date Alfred." Gilbert introduced.

Albrich held out his shaking hands to shake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Alfred took it and kissed the top of his hand. "The pleasures all mine." He said in a low tone.

Albrich blushed heavily and held his hand too his chest. No one had ever done anything to him like that before.

"This awesome Canadian right here is my sexy boyfriend Matthew." Gilbert said grabbing the Canadians waist and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Alfred made a gagging face while Albrich looked away embarrassed by the display in front of him.

"Hey Albrich, let's ditch these two and have some fun." Alfred said knowing that the two would be acting like that all day.

"Alright."

They spent the day playing games, eating food (free hamburgers included of course), and riding the rides. It was fun and Alfred always found it entertaining when Albrich would blush at every small amount of contact. Unfortunately they eventually had to leave and part ways.

"It was nice meeting you Albrich!" Alfred said as he walked away with Matthew.

"Same here." He heard the awkward boy reply behind him.

After about ten minutes of walking Matthew spoke up.

"Are you going to tell Kiku?" He asked not looking at his brother.

"Nah, why would I?"

"Because he's your boyfriend." He replied.

"It's not like I cheated on him." Alfred said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Actually you did. You went on a date with someone other than him." Matthew argued.

"Fine then, we weren't on a date. We just hung out instead." Alfred said as if he just solved the world's biggest problem.

Matthew sighed in frustration. He loved his brother he really did but the teen had a horrible view on life. He could be nice and caring when he wanted to be but most of the time it was an act.

"You know, your life won't be perfect forever. Eventually Kiku's going to find out that it's all an act." Matthew warned.

"It's fine Mattie. I know what I'm doing." Alfred said opening the front door and walking up the stairs too his room.

"What am I going to do with you." Matthew asked himself.

* * *

A/N: And that's the the second part of the prologue. I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will be about Arthur's first day of school and what Alfred's school life is like.

Please review, follow and/or fave.

I don't own Hetalia.


	3. Chapter 1 part 1

A/N: So this is part one of chapter one so I hope you enjoy.

Thanks to those of you who have read, followed and/or faved.

* * *

~Alfred's P.O.V~

It was the first day of school after winter break and I have to say that I was pretty excited. But who wouldn't if they were going to be able too skip class and show the new students around school? It's also the perfect chance for me to win some new fans.

It started out great, my brother made pancakes, mom and dad were out of town for a business trip, and when I got to school I was able to do some harmless flirting since Kiku wouldn't be there today.

As soon as the bell rang I walked to the principals office where the new students were to get their schedule. I put on my signature smile and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Mr. Edelstein's stern voice.

I opened the door and proudly shouted in a totally awesome superhero pose, "THE HERO IS HERE!"

Unfortunately I didn't get the reaction that I was expecting. Instead of getting whispers of how amazingly hot and sexy I am, I got full on glares from the principal and the one and only student in the room.

"Mr. Jones, it's nice to see that you're finally here. This is Mr. Kirkland, he's a new student here at the academy. Please show him around and tell him how the school works. If I hear that you did bad anything from him then there will be trouble." He said with the most serious look I have ever seen him give me.

"Yes sir. But what about the other students?" I asked confused.

"There's no other students. He's the only one that passed the test this year. Got a very high score too." He said with a slight smile.

"Ok, well it's nice to meet ya. The names Alfred F. Jones but you can call me Alfred or Al." I said holding out my hand.

"Arthur Kirkland, It's a pleasure to meet you as well." He said in a very sexy and smooth English accent. He accepted it with a slight frown.

I took a second to look him over. He was pretty attractive, slight frame but obviously not weak, huge eyebrows that somehow matched his beautiful green emerald eyes. He was British and attractive. He could pass for a popular.

We left Mr. Edelstein's office soon after and I went to go show him around the school.

"Alright, so where do you want to go first?" I asked.

"The library."

"The library?" I asked, giving him a look before it dawned on me. "Oh, I get it. You want to get the boring stuff over with first. Good idea."

"No, I just want to check out some books." He said sounding offended.

Before I could answer he was already walking to the library.

"Don't worry about showing me around. Someone else showed me earlier." He said not looking back.

That was weird but oh well. This just gives me a chance to do whatever I want.

I spent the rest of first period and the second one on my phone in the boys bathroom. Unfortunately I had to go to third which was English.

I slowly made my way when someone grabbed my shoulder from behind and forcefully turned me around.

As expected it was Ludwig Beilschmidt a.k.a one of Kiku's best friends and my enemy.

"What do you want Beilschmidt?" I asked irritated.

"I want you to break up with Kiku."

"How many times do I have to tell you no?"

"You have no right to be in a relationship with him. If he knew half of the stuff you do when he's not around then he would have already left you." He said hardening his glare.

"Hey, he asked me out. It's not my fault if I want to be social."

"You're not being social. You're being a cheating bastard that goes off and lies to his boyfriend who he's supposed too be loyal to." He growled.

"Shut the fuck up. Now leave me alone before I turn the school against your little boyfriend." I threatened.

He gave me the bird before walking away saying, "this isn't over Jones."

I sighed. This was seriously getting annoying. When was he going to give up?

I walked in the classroom feeling irritated. I didn't speak to anyone during class.

~Arthur's P.O.V~

I stared at the building before me. It was surprisingly big for a school that only carried one thousand students. It was old and made out of stone with circle Windows and vines growing all over it yet it was obviously well taken care of.

After about ten minutes of staring I walked in the front doors. When I got in I wasn't surprised to see all sorts of groups of students. Nor was I surprised that they all hung out with their own kind.

I started walking down the hall trying to ask for directions but everyone either ignored me or gave me a weird look. Just as I was about to give up a blonde haired boy with a strange curling strand sticking out and violet coloured eyes walked over to me with a shy smile.

"Are you new?" He asked, his Canadian accent showing.

"Yes." I answered not really sure what to say.

"I figured. I've never seen you before. Do you need any help?" He asked kindly.

"Yes please. Everyone either ignores me or gives me strange looks."

"That's because everyone has their own social group. The only people that are aloud to hang out with more than one individual group are the populars." He explained.

"Wow, that sounds like a stereotypical movie scene." I said surprised.

"I know. But what can you do? So what did you need help with?"

"I'm lost. Could you take me to the principals office?" I asked.

"Sure, but how about I show you the rest of the school first?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to take up your time."

"It's no problem. My club won't be meeting up till after school and my boyfriend won't be here till later."

"Alright, thank you very much." I said gratefully.

At first we walked in awkward silence, Matthew telling me what room was what. But eventually Matthew began to ask me questions about my life.

"So, what was your old school like?"

"This is actually my first school. My father believed in homeschooling but unfortunately he passed away and my mum couldn't afford to a tutor. So we moved and here I am." I said as if it were nothing but in actuality it hurt to talk about.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." He apologized instantly.

"It's quite alright. You didn't know and besides, I expected to this kind of situation to happen at some point." I said calmly.

We then went back into silence. But this time it wasn't awkward. More like a compatible silence that good acquaintances can have.

Unfortunately school was going to start soon so Matthew took me to the principals office and then headed to class promising to sit with me during lunch.

I knocked on the door and heard "Come in."

I opened the door to see a man in his late thirties early forties. He had dark brown hair, blue eyes and a frown on his face.

"You must be Mr. Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet the son of my old colleague." He said softening his face into a small smile.

I smiled back, "You must be the man that gives my father assignments for me to do. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Same here. You are a very intelligent young man like my son and we are happy to have you here. I just wish it was under better conditions." He said with a sad smile.

"As do I but unfortunately we can't change things." I answered.

We didn't talk much after that. Just the basic rules and my schedule until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mr. Edelstein said sternly. It was surprising how he was smiling a second ago and now has a frown on his face.

To my surprise the door busted open and a boy who looked a lot like Matthew but with a cowlick and sky blue eyes shouted "THE HERO IS HERE!" in a ridiculous hero pose.

Who was this idiot? I could already tell that I wasn't going to like him. I scowled in annoyance. He didn't seem to be ashamed for his actions at all.

"Mr. Jones, it's nice to see that you fin-" Mr. Edelstein began to talk while my mind began to wonder.

So far I have yet to see many mythical creatures around here. It was quite a shame but I guess most of them prefer to stay in the magical realm.

My thoughts were brought back to earth when I realized the boy was talking to me.

"...call me Alfred or Al." He finished saying, his hand outstretched to me.

"Arthur Kirkland, it's a pleasure to meet you as well." I said trying to make my voice sound normal but caused me to frown in the process.

We left as soon as Mr. Edelstein dismissed us. We walked quietly until Alfred spoke up.

"Alright, so where do you want to go to first?" He asked me.

"The library." I answered truthfully.

"The library?" He asked in disbelief before he looked like he understood what I was saying. "Oh, I get it. You want to get the boring stuff over with first. Good idea."

Alright, that was very offensive.

"No, I just want to check out some books." I said showing how offended I was.

Before I let him come up with an answer I started to walk ahead of him saying that he didn't need to worry about showing me around.

As soon as I got to the library I was greeted by the wonderful smell of books. I love books, they were where you could see how far the imagination can go. The stories, knowledge,and wisdom that is held in every one of them.

I spent the rest of first period and second finding books. By the time I had to go I had written down a list fifty three books that I wanted to read.

I left, saying hi to the young librarian, and looked at my schedule. Looks like I have English.

* * *

A/N: That is part one of chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it. The next one will be about their second half of the school day.

Please review, follow and/or fave.

I don't own Hetalia.


	4. Chapter 1 part 2

A/N: Part 2 of chapter 1 is up. This is mostly about Arthur's since they both haven't joined the mystery club yet. Alfred lives the typical stuck up rich kid life, which we all know what that's like because of anime/manga, t.v., and the movies. He plays a really small but important part in this chapter.

Thanks to those of you who have followed and or faved.

Warning: A little bit of flirting that is suggestive. And Alfred being an arse.

* * *

~Arthur's P.O.V~

I slowly walked to my English class dreading of what I was about to face. I loved English and was a master at it, but that wasn't what I was worried about. I was worried about what the students would do to me.

I wasn't really social so I didn't have many friends. Actually, the only friends I had weren't even human. I would most likely be the social outcast of the school.

I (unfortunately) arrived at my English class. The door was right there in front of me, a sign saying 'English 10 AP' in big black letters.

I just stood there, looking as if I expected the door to just suddenly open for me. I was about to reach for the handle when I heard students start to scramble around.

I turned to see a treo of cheerleaders walking down the hall and students rushing to get out of their way. This kind of freaked me out. What next? Were they going to give me a 'I'm in charge so don't mess with me or else' look?

If so then what cheesy movie was I transported into? Mean girls perhaps?

As they walked past me they did give me a look, but it wasn't the look I expected. Instead of giving me a 'I'm all that' look, they gave me a flirtatious one instead. The leader (I'm guessing the head cheerleader) of the treo stopped in front of me and twirled a lock of hair between her fingers.

"You must be the new kid." She stated.

"Yeah, so what?" I asked getting defensive but sounding as if I didn't care.

"Oooh, Hot and British. I like it." She said to her friends behind her.

I started to feel uncomfortable so I said the first thing that came to me, "Look, just say what you want to say and let me get to class. Frankly, I don't have time to deal with your whorish behavior."

She looked stunned that I said that. I watched as the whole hall tensed up in fear of what she would say. But I didn't wait. Instead I opened the door and walked into the classroom, not caring what others thought about me at that point.

As it turns out, my English class was actually quite enjoyable. The teacher was nice and the students didn't interrogate me like I thought they would. In fact, they tried to keep their distance.

I left the class, the teacher seemed to adore me since I knew so much about Jane Austen, her favorite writer.

I looked at my schedule and saw that I had maths next. I groaned in my head, maths was my worst subject.

I slowly made my way noticing that the students were in their own individual groups and would occasionally glare at their complete opposite. This was seriously getting strange.

As I made my way to class I accidentally bumped into a brown haired boy with a curl coming out the right side of his head. He glared at me but his eyes showed fear.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." I apologized.

"Watch where you're going you British bastard." He said rudely.

We suddenly got into a glaring contest. I don't know why though. It felt as if something was forcing me to act this way.

Before a fight could start out a Hispanic man interrupted out glaring contest.

"Lovi, there you are~." He said hugging the boy.

"Let go of me you tomato eating bastard!" He shouted.

"Aww, but Lovino we're boyfriends. You should want me to come and rescue you. Después de todo tú eres mí princesa~." He said sounding as if he was trying to calm him down.

"Who are you calling a princess?!" Lovino shouted.

I looked away feeling ashamed for my behavior. It wasn't very gentlemanly of me. And as the bigger man I should apologize first.

"I'm terribly sorry for my actions. I don't know why I acted like that." I Apologized to the (arguing?) couple.

They looked at me stunned. I felt confused and then scared when I noticed that the whole hallway was quiet. I then did the next best thing, and that was to act like I didn't care and walk to my next class.

"See you around." I said putting my hands in my pockets and walked away.

'There's something seriously wrong with this place.' I thought.

When I got to my class I was surprised to see Matthew with a very loud albino. He looked to be laughing at whatever the teen was saying.

I walked up to them with a small smile on my face. "Hello Matthew."

"Oh, hello. I didn't know that we would have the same maths class together. Isn't that wonderful?" He asked with a nervous smile.

'Why was he so nervous?' I wondered.

"Definitely, it would be nice to have a friend in class together."

He looked stunned at what I said.

"We're friends?" He asked.

"I would hope so. You're the first normal person I've met so far. The principal being the second." I said with a friendly chuckle.

"Great, it's nice to have new friends." He said with a genuine smile.

"So this is the student you were talking about. He seems pretty awesome but obviously not as awesome as me." He said loudly.

'He has a big head.' I thought as he rambled on about what made him so much more awesome than others.

"Alright class time to get started." The teacher announced.

We started class and I have to say, it was extremely boring. The teacher kept droning on and on about equations that I already knew.

Luckily for me Matthew's boyfriend thought the same thing. We started passing notes.

Gilbert: Have u met anybody interesting yet? Names Gilbert Beilschmidt btw. But most people call me 'his awesomeness' ;-)'

Arthur: I hardly doubt that you're called 'His awesomeness'. As for meeting anyone interesting I guess I'd have to say yes. There was a boy named Lovino that I accidentally bumped into. He was very rude and we ended up in a glaring contest. We probably would have gotten in a fight if it another boy hadn't hugged him.

Gilbert: I k who u talkin bout. That's Lovino and his boyfriend/1 of my bff's Antonio Carriedo. They almost as awesome as me. Lovino act like he don't care but he does. Antonio's nice and cheerful but don't get on his bad side or you'll regret it.

~No real P.O.V since they're passing notes~

Arthur: They sound like good people.

Gilbert: Yep, just gotta get 2 k dem.

Matthew: What are you two talking about, eh?

Gilbert: To M: Our awesome friends Lovino and Antonio.

Matthew: To A: Did you meet them already Arthur?

Arthur: To M: Mhmm, I met them on the way here.

Matthew: To A: How?

Arthur: To M: I accidentally bumped into Lovino.

Gilbert: To M: Apparently they got into a glaring contest, kesesese.

Matthew: A glaring contest? Really. =_=

Arthur: I didn't know why but I felt as if I were being forced to do it.

Gilbert: To M: I think he might be able to help.

Matthew: To G: You really think so?

Gilbert: To M: Has the awesome me ever been wrong? Wait, don't answer that.

Matthew: To G: To late.

Arthur: What are you two talking about?

Matthew: The friends we wanted to introduce you to first.

Arthur: Cool. Who are they?

Matthew: To A: We'll introduce you to them at lunch.

~Back to Arthur's P.O.V~

We spent the rest of class passing notes, telling me all about their friends and the things they liked to do. It was such a lovely conversation and I found that I loved hanging out with them more than I thought I would.

Unfortunately we didn't have the next period together so we parted ways agreeing to meet up in the cafeteria. I quickly made my way to my next class not wanting to deal with anymore drama.

When I got there however I felt like running away. There sat Alfred, his expression showing excitement. I didn't know why nor did I care.

I sat down in the empty seat behind him, hoping that he wouldn't talk to me. Luckily for me he didn't. Instead he was flirting with some cute girls that were swarming around him.

"You are so amazingly strong." A blonde haired girl said feeling his mussels.

"Yea Alfie, I bet you're great under the sheets~." Another girl flirted.

"I sure am. But if you don't believe me then come over to my place and I can prove it." He flirted back.

"But what would Kiku say if he found out?" She asked. This caught my full attention and I brought out my phone and recorded this, pretending to mess with it.

"What would you do if your boytoy found out?" Asked the blonde.

"Then I'd tell him that I was drunk. He'd forgive me instantly." He said with a wink.

Both girls squealed. I didn't like some of these students, they were horrible people.

"Hey what's up?" Alfred asked startling me. I hadn't realized that the girls had left and turned his attention to me.

"Nothing, just reading a book online." I answered hoping that he would believe me.

"Cool, what book?" He asked trying to see the screen.

I quickly hid it and gave him a glare.

"The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnett." I answered pretending to sound irritated.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude?" He asked sounding a little offended.

"I don't like to be interrupted when I'm reading."

"Oh, sorry 'bout that dude. Have to say, I like the sophisticated type." He said in a smooth tone.

'Did he just flirt with me? He'll no, he has a bloody boyfriend!' I thought angrily.

"Excuse me?" I asked indignantly.

"You heard me. I could rock your world in the bedroom." He said in a suggestive tone.

"How dare you! You have a boyfriend and I'm not just some whore that you can have a one night stand with." I growled.

"Chill dude, I was just messin around. I wouldn't actually cheat on my boyfriend." He said putting his arms in a defensive pose.

"But flirting is okay? That's a horrible way of thinking." I said hardening my glare.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt." He said trying to sound casual but actually sounding angry.

"Guess he'll know then because I'm going too tell him." I threatened.

"Like he'll believe you." He obviously didn't believe me.

I showed him the video. His face went white and his jaw dropped. "You said you were reading!" He accused.

"Obviously not. I don't like cheating of any kind so I do the right thing and tell when I see it happening. When I find out who your boyfriend is he'll finally know that you're a lying cheating wanker." I said crossing my arms.

"Delete it." He demanded.

"No."

"I said delete it. I'm the king of this school and I demand that you get rid of that video."

"No." I said again and sent the video to my older brothers, sister and Gmail account. My brothers and sister would know what I was doing and wouldn't question or delete it.

"What did you just do!?" He asked obviously worried.

"Sending the video to my brothers and sister." I answered.

"What are they going to do with it?"

"Nothing, just keep it safe for me." I answered with a smile.

He gave me a death glare. "Look kid, you don't want to mess with me. I run this place and let me tell you, I can make your life a living hell."

I just smirked and put my phone away. He looked like he was about to say something when the teacher entered the room.

I spent the whole period smiling in triumph even though all the girls and some boys in class were sending glares my way. But I didn't care. All I cared about was how I had won and meeting with Matthew and his friends in the cafeteria.

* * *

~Third P.O.V~

Arthur was excited as he hurried to to the cafeteria. After his encounter with Alfred he was looking forward to hanging out with Matthew and his friends who could end up becoming his as well.

Alfred on the other hand was pissed off. Arthur was going to ruin his reputation. He had to do something.

After he ordered his usual burgers and fries he sat down at the popular table. Which consisted of cheerleaders and jocks. He sat next to his frenemy Ivan and the head cheerleader, Emma Dumont (Belgium).

Everyone could feel the tension Alfred was emitting. Finally Emma asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong Alfred?"

"Nothing." He answered grumpily.

"C'Mon comrade. Tell us what's wrong~." Ivan said with his usual creepy smile.

After about five minutes of them staring at him he gave in. "Fine, it's that new kid, Arthur Kirkland."

"Arthur? That's his name huh? I talked to him earlier. He said that he didn't have time for my whorish behavior." Emma said looking over at the 'Abnormal's' table.

"Really? That's not nice. I should teach him a lesson." Ivan said a dark aura surrounding him.

"Don't, he's perfect for the role of the punk. Something our group has been missing." She said with a smile.

"Dude, no. He's threatening to show Kiku a video of me flirting with two girls. We need to make him the social outcast." Alfred argued.

"He won't once we make him one of us. Trust me Alfred, I know what I'm doing." Emma said trying to convince the football jock.

"Fine, but if Kiku finds out you better fix it."

"Deal."

"This will be interesting, da?"

At the other side of the cafeteria Arthur was having a great time getting to know Matthew and Gilbert's friends. The only one he didn't seem to get along with was a French boy named Francis.

"You're not such a bad guy Arthur. I say you're officially in the mystery club." Elizaveta said holding her boyfriend, Roderick Edelstein's hand.

"You're in the club?!"

"Yep, I'm the president since I started it." Elizaveta said proudly.

"So this was a test to see if people are aloud to join?" Arthur asked deadpaning.

"Of course, we find it easier for the person to act natural and not so tense." She explained happily.

'She has a point.' Arthur thought.

"Welcome to the club mí amigo." Antonio said patting him on the back.

"Oui, welcome." Francis said with a small smile.

"Especially me since we've become great friends." Matthew said happily.

"The awesome me agrees, your pretty awesome so we had to let you in.

Everyone else pretty much said the same thing or nodded their head.

"So what do we do in the club?" Arthur asked.

Everyone looked around to make sure no one was watching or eavesdropping. This kind of freaked Arthur out.

Elizaveta leaned over the table and whispered, "There's been some strange things going on. First, people started hanging around others that were extremely like them. Second, the teachers ignore all the bullying that's been going on. The school used to be against that kind of thing big time. Now it's as if they support it. And finally, people started to change. For instance, Emma used to be one of the sweetest girls in school along with Lilly and Angelique. They were known as the four sweet Musketeers . Now it's like they became their complete opposites." She said with a sad frown.

"Wait, four? Who's the fourth?" Arthur asked confused.

"Me." Arthur looked behind himself to see a girl with huge breasts.

"There you are Katyusha. We were getting worried." Francis said dramatically.

"I'm sorry. One of the populars started hitting on me and wouldn't leave me alone until brother Ivan stepped in." She apologized frantically.

"Are you alright love?" Arthur asked worried for the obviously kind girl.

Katyusha looked at him and gave him a hug. Arthur tried to get away since her breasts kept him from breathing. Usually guys would enjoy this but Arthur was gay so he didn't care about them."

"Welcome to the club. I'm Katyusha Braginskaya, Ivan's and Netalia's older sister. You must be the new student Arthur Kirkland." She said after she let him go.

After taking a few breaths of air he asked, "How do you know my name and that the club accepted me?"

"Oh that's easy, when I saw Eliza whisper to you I knew that you were accepted. And you're the talk of the school. It's impossible to not know about you. You aren't like the rest of the students. I'm so glad that you became friends with us."

"As am I. You guys seem to be the only nice and normal people here." Arthur said glaring at Alfred.

Matthew noticed that and spoke up, "Alfred didn't used to be like that. He was actually a very kind and nerdy person. Even though he was loud and a little rude, he always managed to bring a smile to people's faces. But now he acts like he has a heart of ice. He makes people cry instead of making them feel better. He changed in one day."

This caught Arthur's interest. It was impossible for a person to change in one day like that.

"When did it start?"

"In the middle of the first semester, I think."

"And it literally happened in one day?"

"Y-yes, why a-are you asking me about this?" Matthew asked nervously.

"Because, I think I know what's going on with the school." Arthur said positive that he was correct.

"Then tell us." Elizaveta said excitedly, wanting to know what Arthur had come up with.

"It's a little hard to believe." Arthur warned.

"Oh please, were willing to believe anything at this point." Francis said feeling bored.

"Alright, it has to do with..." Everyone around the table leaned in closer, "with..." Arthur didn't know how to say it. Usually people don't believe him.

"Just say it already!" Elizaveta screeched.

"Magic."

* * *

A/N: And I end it there. I didn't really know where I was going with this chapter and expected it to be extremely short. Turns out I was wrong. And yes, there's going to be magic in this but mostly for the main story. They'll still solving mysteries like regular detectives. Alfred might not be an actual jerk after all.

I'll probably update this every Friday or Saturday. Depends on how my week goes.

(Explanation of 'English 10 AP')  
For those of you who don't/didn't go to the same type of school I did I'll explain a few things. English 10 AP is the highest type of class you can get.  
English= Regular class English Honors= Advanced English AP= College level The number represented the grade. In other words Arthur's a sophomore or in grade 10.

Definitions:

Spanish: Después de todo tú eres mí princesa.- After all, you are my princess.

French- Oui- Yes

Sorry if any of it's incorrect. I used Google translate.

If anyone has any questions don't be afraid to ask.

Please review, follow and/or fave.

I don't own anything.


	5. Chapter 1 part 3

A/N: I'm so sorry that this is late but I was celebrating same sex marriage with my friends and then my mom decided to redo the down stairs closet and turn it into a walk in closet to put our shoes and stuff in. So we cleaned it out and started to paint it and add shelves. It's still not finished either. But I found enough time to finish this. This is the last part of chapter 1 so I hope you enjoy.

Thanks to those of you who have read, followed and/or faved. A special thanks to X and Russia says hello for reviewing.

* * *

~Arthur's P.O.V~

It was quite as everyone at the table started to take in what I had said. Were they going to dismiss it? Call me a freak? It was always hard to tell. There were some that believed and some that didn't.

"That's it, magic! It would explain everything." Elizaveta said excitedly.

Well I wasn't expecting that.

"You believe me?"

"What reason would we have not to?" She asked with a kind smile.

"Usually when I tell people that magic's real they think I'm crazy."

"Oui, it's hard to believe but a lot of strange things have been going on around here. Magic seems to be the only thing that can explain it." Francis said agreeing with Elizaveta.

"Alright, but if you're messing with me I'll curse you." I threatened.

"Don't worry we're not. We wouldn't do something as horrible as that." Katyusha said with a reassuring smile.

I smiled back, letting her know that I believed her.

"Do you know how to break it?" Elizaveta asked.

"Depends on the type of spell. When it started, who or what it was for, and why." I answered.

Everyone at the table nodded so that I knew that they understood.

"It's time for me to go practice my music." Roderick, who was quiet the whole time, said getting up.

"Alright, I'll see you after school." Elizaveta said and kissed his cheek.

He blushed as he walked away and she sat with a smile on her face.

"Matthew, you said that it started with Alfred?" I asked the quiet Canadian deciding to ignore what just happened.

"Yes, one day he was the geeky boy that always put a smile on someone's face the next he was the cool guy that scared everyone with just one look." He confirmed.

"Do you remember what day it started?"

"Umm... I believe sometime last year, in the beginning of the second semester." He tried to recall.

"Alright, so we have who and when. Now we need why." I said hoping that one of them knew the answer.

Unfortunately no one said anything which means that it would be something we would need to figure out.

"Judging by the silence it looks like none of you know why." I sighed. Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way.

"How do we figure out what the reason was?" Katyusha asked.

"We get close to him. As we get to know him then we can figure out why someone would want to change him." I said looking at the boy across the room. He was currently eating his last hamburger.

"How do we do that? We're his worst enemies." Elizaveta asked with a frown.

"We get him to join the mystery club."

"Elizaveta just said that we're his enemies. How do you expect to get him to join our club?" Antonio spoke up.

"Don't worry about that. I have have something that would kill his reputation with Kiku." I said with a smirk.

"That's great! When are you going to do it?" Elizaveta asked excitedly.

"After school. But for now we need to figure out what we can about the rest of the spell." I said starting to think of what we could do for now.

I looked around the room at all the people grouped together. It looks like we should start with the separation between the students.

"Do you guys know who hung out with who before everything changed?" I asked them.

"Oui, Elizaveta here was the gossip queen of the school." Francis answered with a mischievous smile.

I didn't know what he was thinking nor did I want to.

"Shut up Francis. Anyway, I do know who hung out with who. I also know who was originally in love with each other before the separation. Why do you want to know?"

"Because, we're going to start to get rid of this ridiculous separation. It'll weaken the spell and help us find the culprit for this whole mess."

"How will it help find the culprit?" Antonio asked confused.

"Because they won't be under the spell. Judging by the spell's qualities it's pretty advanced and the spell needs to be redone every month or so."

"I get it. If they notice that the separation between the students begin to change they'll take action. They may even become desperate and accidentally reveal themselves." Katyusha said realizing my plan already.

"Exactly, we also need to figure out who else wasn't affected by the spell."

"That reminds me, how come we weren't affected?" Francis asked.

"Because you're either wearing magical items, have magical creatures following you or you yourself has enough magic to protect yourself naturally. Elizaveta has the flowers in her hair, Antonio has garden fairies and Matthew has an animal fairy with the form of a polar bear, Francis and Katyusha has a little bit of magic themselves."

"What about you?" Katyusha asked.

"I have magic but that's not what protects me." I pulled out a silver medallion with our family crest on it. "This has a protective seal on it. It protects me from any harmful magic."

My father enchanted it with the last of his magic before he died. I remember having to clean it right after. All the blood almost made it unrecognizable. I mentally shook my head. I don't want to remember that.

"How can you tell?" Francis asked.

"I can sense magic in people, materials and I can naturally see magical creatures. It runs in the family." I answered.

"What about Lovi, Gilbert and Roderick?" Antonio asked worried.

"Lovino has fairies as well because of how much you care about him. Gilbert has a yellow bird fairy that seems to be friends with Matthew's polar bear fairy. Roderick on the other hand is being affected by the spell but not by much. He must be near a magical item most of the time."

"Can a piano have magic?" Elizaveta asked.

"Yes, fairies love music so if an instrument is played enough they will enchant it so that nothing happens to it."

"That makes sense, Roderick is always practicing for future concerts."

"Some of the magic must rub off on him, keeping him safe when he isn't near it. He'll be okay for now but I'll have to have my older brother Alistair enchant something with a protection spell. What kind of thing would he wear?" I asked getting extremely serious now.

"Enchant his Music binder, he never leaves home without it." She informed me.

"Alright, have him give it to me tomorrow morning. My brother should be able to enchant it before he goes to school."

"Thanks Arthur, I really appreciate it. I owe you." Elizaveta said with such sincerity that I could tell that she was definitely in love with the musician.

"You don't owe me anything, I'm just doing the right thing. Besides, I know Roderick's father." I said feeling a little uncomfortable. I wasn't used to people thanking me like that.

"Anyway, how do we fix this separation?" Antonio asked trying to get back on topic.

"We fix whatever caused the problem. Some will be easy and some will be hard. It will depend on the situation." I explained.

"Who do we fix first?" Katyusha asked.

"How about we start off with something small and easy. Preferably something we can do with only a little bit of magic." I suggested.

"We can fix Tino and Berwald's relationship or fix Feliciano and Lovino. Either way I think that it would be easy." Elizaveta explained.

Before I could give my answer the bell rang. "We will decide tomorrow. I have to get to class." I said gathering my things and walked away.

I heard them saying goodbye and I waved not turning around. I had to keep the appearance of the school punk or else who knows what would happen.

Class was boring and I felt like hitting my head on the desk. But finally the bell for school to end rang and I went looking for mister hotshot. Luckily for me I was able too spot him before he left school.

I ran up and grabbed his arm, pulling the surprised boy behind me. I forced him into the nearest bathroom and locked the door.

"What do you want?!" He growled the second he realized it was me.

"I have a proposition for you." I said, leaning on the door so that he couldn't escape.

"I don't want to hear it." He said seeming to get irritated.

"Just listen, if you don't like it then I'll let you leave." I tried to reason.

He looked hesitant before sighing and leaning on the wall. "What is it?"

"I want you to join the mystery club. And in exchange I won't show your boyfriend the video. What do you say?"

He looked completely shocked. "You expect me to join those losers? That'll ruin my social reputation!" He exclaimed.

I smirked, "Oh well, guess you can say goodbye to your relationship with Kiku."

He froze at that. "I'll give you till tomorrow morning to decide. If you can't decide then I'll just tell Kiku."

I left after, not giving him a chance to respond.

* * *

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Also, I want to give you a choice of their first mystery. Should they help Tino and Berwald or Feliciano and Lovino? Let me know in the reviews. The one chosen the most will be done first then the other will be second.

X: Sorry to keep you waiting. I've been so busy lately. But I'm really glad that you're so excited about this story. It makes me happy to hear that. :)

Russia says hello: Yep, magic always makes things interesting. Especially when something goes wrong. And I hate allergies to, I can't eat a certain type of red beans. My stomach gets really messed up. :(

I don't own Hetalia.


	6. Chapter 2 part 1

A/N: I'm alive! I hope you enjoy the chapter 2 part 1.

* * *

Arthur's P.O.V

I felt nervous as my brother picked me up in his car. We didn't go to the same school because I was smart enough to pass Hetalia highs entrance exam along with the full scholarship. Alistair didn't really care about what school he went to and my other two siblings didn't pass the exam.

"How was your day?" Alistair asked after a short while of silence.

"Good..." I answered nervously.

"What's wrong?" He asked knowing that something was up. I don't know how he does it.

"It seems that someone is using magic to affect almost the entire school." I answered knowing that there's no point in lying.

Alistair tensed, gripped the steering wheel and his face grew hard. I knew this wasn't a good sign.

"Look, I know that we're not supposed too get involved with magic anymore but you have understand, they need my help. It's like those really bad movies. There's the three popular girls that run the school along with the jocks. The students that haven't been affected are getting desperate. Please don't stop me from helping." Arthur asked desperately.

"Calm down, we need to talk about this with Owen and Ashling first. We'll decide what to do together, alright?"

I nodded, glad that my brother understood.

~Time skip~

It was almost nine o'clock and my brothers, sister and I were sitting at the table. Mum was already asleep having to get up early for work in the morning.

"Alright what's going on Artie? Alistair refused to say anything to us." Ashling asked.

I looked at the wooden table not sure how too start. I know for a fact that Owen would support me but I wasn't so sure about Ashling. After the incident with our father she threw away all her things that had too do with magic. I kept a few things that she threw away. She doesn't know of course.

Owen put his hand on mine, trying to comfort me. "It's alright Artie, we're here for you."

I looked him in the eyes and nodded.

"Well, I um..." I still wasn't sure what to say.

Fortunately Alistair said it for me. "There's a huge curse at his school. Only a few people haven't been affected by it. They asked Art for help and he wants to accept but he needs our help."

"I see, well of course I'll help you Artie. And I'm sure Ashling will to, right Ashling?"

Ashling didn't respond at first but when she did, I felt hurt.

"Is this some kind of joke? Do you really expect me to get involved with magic again?"

"Ashie I-"

"Don't call me that! You have no right to call me by that name anymore..."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe that she didn't want me to call her that anymore. I was the only that could get away with calling her by that name. When I was little I couldn't say her name properly so I called her Ashie. It stuck as the years went by and not once did she tell me not to call her that.

We watched as she got up and went upstairs. I teared up, feeling completely hurt by what she said. She was my older sister. I trusted her. I guess I should have known better.

"Don't worry Artie, she'll be better in the morning. Alistair and I will help you with this curse first and then we'll help you with Ashling, alright?" Owen said hugging me.

I nodded into his chest while Alistair hugged me from behind. Owen was a lot like a mother and Alistair was like a father. It may not seem like it sometimes but we Kirkland siblings are really close.

To be continued in part 2 of chapter 2...

* * *

A/N: Sorry that it isn't much but hey, at least I updated. Now I have to go work on a new story that I'm going too write.

Please review, follow and/or fave.

I don't own Hetalia.


	7. Chapter 2 part 2

A/N: Alright, sorry for not updating this sooner. But here's the next chapter. I would love to thank all of you for being so patient with me and my updates. I think I can update every ten days or so. Which is great for you guys. Please enjoy the chapter though much doesn't happen in it.

Warning: Alfred does get a little physical with Kiku and mentions of a possible bj. But that's it. In all honesty I felt a little uncomfortable writing it.

* * *

~Third P.O.V~

Alistair was eating a bagel with cream cheese and strawberry jelly when Ashling came down stairs.

"Morning." Alistair said as he took a sip of his orange juice.

She just glared at him and walked to the fridge. She wasn't in the mood to talk to any of her siblings.

"You need to apologize to Arthur for what you said last night."

"And why should I?" She asked.

"Because he's your little brother who looks up to you." Alistair said calmly.

"Hardly doubt it. If he really looked up to me then he wouldn't get involved with magic again. I sure as hell not getting involved with that shit again." She slammed the carton of milk on the counter.

"He's just trying to do the right thing Ashling! Why can't you understand that?" Alistair growled.

"Because it only gets you killed! That's why I'm so against it. If he wants to go and get himself killed then it isn't my problem."

Alistair stood up, making his chair fall over. "Are you saying that you don't care about him? Is that it?!"

It was silent after that. Ashling wasn't sure how to answer that. She did care for Arthur deeply. She just didn't know how to express it.

"Is that *sniff* really how you feel *sniff* *sniff*?"

They looked towards the stairs to see Arthur with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Arthur, you heard that?" Alistair asked.

He nodded before running out of the house.

"Danm it, this is all my fault." Ashling said. She sat down in the chair next to where Alistair was at and ran her fingers through her hair.

"No, it's my fault to. I shouldn't have asked you that. We know that you love Arthur dearly. I'll talk to him on the way to his school."

"Don't try to make me feel better. I know that this is all my fault. I know how sensitive Arthur is after what happened to dad yet I still acted like a selfish jerk."

"What happened?" Owen asked. He had just finished getting ready.

"I fucked up and now Arthur is crying." Ashling answered.

"You made him cry?!" Owen gasped.

"It wasn't her fault. I took what she said the wrong way. Now Arthur thinks that she doesn't care about him."

"You two need to apologize right now! I don't bloody care what it takes but you are going to do whatever it takes to get his forgiveness. Do you understand?"

Alistair said Ashling shook in fear. Owen was like a bald eagle. Very pretty to look at but once you mess with someone he cares about he will scratch your eyes out. He is definitely someone you don't want to mess with.

"I'll talk to him when he gets home." Ashling said and ran out the door to go to school.

"I'll talk to him on the way to school."

"Don't, this is something that Ashling needs to do. Not you."

Alistair didn't argue with Owen. He wanted to help because he doesn't like it when Arthur cries. He sure is a big softy when it comes to his little brother.

He got in the car and drove down the street looking for Arthur. After passing a few blocks he saw the boy walking with his head down.

When he pulled over he rolled down the window.

"Come on and get in the car."

Arthur did as he was told. It was silent for majority of the ride. But eventually Alistair couldn't take the unbearable silence anymore.

"She does care about you."

"Then why didn't she say so?"

"You know how Ashling is. She just has a hard time communicating her feelings."

"Well apparently she doesn't care enough to say it."

Alistair gripped the steering wheel but didn't say anything. Owen was right. It's best to let Ashling and Arthur work it out for themselves.

'I hope I didn't make it worse.'

"So Arthur, what will I be enchanting?"

"A music binder. Elizaveta said that Roderick never leaves home without it."

They pulled into the parking lot.

"I'll wait here while you get your friends."

~Arthur's P.O.V~

I walked into the school and headed to the cafeteria. But on the way I noticed that the students were either glaring at me or were avoiding my gaze.

What the hell?

I glared back at one of them and said, "What are you looking at?"

"Who do you think?" He said in a Russian accent.

"So you're the famous Ivan Braginsky." I muttered.

"Da, I am. Who are you? I've never seen you at this school until yesterday."

"I'm new."

He tilted his head at that. "Then that means you don't know the rules. That explains a lot."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what rules would that be?"

"1: Never talk to anyone out of your designated group unless you're a popular like me.  
2: Don't disrespect a popular.  
3: Stay away from the mystery club.  
4: If your group wants to do something-"

"I'm not doing that." I said bluntly. I was getting really annoyed with this guy.

"What did you say?"

"Didn't you hear me? I said I'm not doing that. You don't tell me what I can and cannot do."

He walked up to me trying to be intimidating. But I wasn't going to fall for it. I know that deep down he was a good person. He did protect his sister after all.

"You should shut your mouth before it gets you into trouble."

Instead of giving him an answer I flipped him off. "I suggest you fuck off."

There were loud gasps. I turned around and walked away. There was no way I was going to let that prick tell me what to do.

The students moved out of my way. I smirked feeling proud of myself. This was good. That means that I'm doing my job.

Hopefully I will be able to continue my plan and they will reveal themselves.

~Third P.O.V~

Ivan smiled. Arthur fit the role of the school punk perfectly. He would be a great addition to our group.

He walked around until he found Alfred who was making out with his boyfriend Kiku Honda.

Alfred was groping Kiku's ass and started grinding their hips. Ivan felt like puking. It was really disgusting to see something like that. They hadn't been dating that long yet Alfred was already making moves like that.

"Excuse me comrade but we have an important meeting." Ivan said as he looked away.

Alfred groaned in annoyance as Kiku suddenly pulled away, blushing.

"E-excuse me." The Japanese boy said and walked off to find his friends.

"Duuude really? I was hoping to get a bj." Alfred whined.

"Oh well. Looks like you're not. Now come on. We need to meet up with the others."

Ivan didn't like how everything started to suddenly change. First Alfred started to act like a jerk, then people separated into their own groups and now Alfred is trying to "get some".

They enter a classroom where all the populars were at.

"What took you so long?" Lily asked with a slight glare.

"I was looking for Alfred."

They all nodded in understanding.

Emma turned to Ivan. "Did he pass?"

"Da, but I'm not sure if he would join us. He doesn't seem to like us." Ivan said feeling unsure.

"Don't worry I have it under control. Alfred here is going to join the mystery club." Emma explained.

"But why do I have to do it?" Alfred whined.

"Because it would look suspicious if any of us try to join them. Your situation is perfect for us." Angelique (Seychelles) reasoned.

"Fine but I want something in return." He demanded.

"What?" Emma asked.

"To break up with Kiku once Arthur becomes the second most popular boy in school. I have a reputation to keep up."

"No way. You have to stay with him. That was the deal when we let you become a popular." Emma growled.

"No, the deal was to date the second most popular boy in school. It's obvious that Arthur is eventually become one of us. And he's going to get more popular. Probably more than Kiku. So are you going to keep your end of the bargain or not?"

"Fine, but if you mess up you can forget about your popularity." She threatened.

"Yea, whatever you say. I gotta go get ready for football practice."

The meeting was adjourned and they all went to do their own thing.

~Alistair's P.O.V~

After a while I got out of the car and lit a cigarette. I went through many spells through my head. I should probably use an easy yet powerful spell. Who knows who's behind this.

I was on my third cigarette when I saw my brother and his friends walk up to me.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry I ran into some trouble but I took care of it." He said nonchalantly.

"Alright, let me see the binder." I ordered.

A dorky and high class kid handed me an old worn out binder. Looks like he really cares about it.

I began to let my magic flow through me. My hands began to glow a bright orange.

"Protect with light that is pure."

"Protect through day and night."

"Protect from harm."

"Protect from negative energy."

"This shield cannot be broken."

"So more it be."

As soon as I finished it went back to normal.

"There you go kid. As long as you keep that on you you will be fine."

"Thank you. Now if you will please excuse me. I have to practice for a future concert." He said dismissing himself.

"Thanks Alie. I'll pay you back." Arthur said using his nickname for me. Which I found to be adorable. Don't tell anyone I think that!

I ruffled his hair, "It's no problem and don't worry about it. I'm your big brother and it's my job to protect you and your friends."

He smiled brightly and ran to catch up with his friends. I was happy to see that he finally had friends that weren't from the magic realm.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think. :D

I don't own the spell nor do I own Hetalia.


End file.
